


Just a Meal

by nakura



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, where is this even going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadota is presented by the most bizarre experience of his life: a visit from a succubus. Because of it, he turned into something he didn't wish for, and now has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beverage

   “Are you sure you don’t want to come? Are you really that busy?”

   The phone laid on the top of the small table beside his bed. Kadota let it on the highest volume possible so both him and Erika could understand each other. She, on the other side of the line, and he, laying on his bed, a pillow over his eyes, hiding the heavy bags under them. His skin was pale and sighs were bigger than any normal breathe. Dry lips, headache, a bit of sweat and a half hard on were some of the symptoms he was dealing with.

   “Yes. Besides, won’t you all just sew cosplays?”

   He was right. Erika just wanted to cheer him up by inviting to go over a friend’s house, where she and more a few girls would meet to make cosplay plans. But still didn’t mean he  _couldn’t_ go. They were all friends, after all.

   Honestly, he normally wouldn’t accept. This time  _especially_ , since he really wasn’t feeling good, nor in the mood to be surrounded by several girls.

   But he knew that his friends were worried about him.

   “Yes, but, Dotachin–!” her voice got higher, as if something happened on the other side of the line. It sounded like she was trying to make some food, from all the noises he could hear “having some help from a tall, handsome guy would be great for us!”

   “And who is that?” he replied ironically, smiling a bit. If they didn’t go so far, and stayed just a bit, he could even consider it.

   “Hmm? Am I hearing a snarky reply? Anyway, Yumacchi is busy this weekend so he can’t go with us, but I assure it will be fun!”

   “What about Togusa?”

   “Ruri-chan will be on a live program here on Ikebukuro, apparently.”

   There was silence. He didn’t want to disappoint her. It was the second week he did it, and of course that refusing would make her even more preoccupied. Because that was the main reason she was calling him.

   “Just two hours on Saitama and we can come back!”

   …

   It all started two weeks ago.

   It was getting warmer and he didn’t need blankets anymore. He slept with his clothes on, but for a reason they were taken off on his sleep. A confusing, hot, painful night happened between reality and dreams, spinning his head around and giving the impression it didn’t happen at all. Yet he knew it did. There was proof, marks showing him that he no longer was the same, for quite a while.

   He met a monster.

   Not an under the bed one, nor one inside of his closet. It wasn’t something distasteful or dangerous, or even from some religion or belief. Maybe it was it all and none at all. In the end, it didn’t matter. It didn’t hurt or took something away from Kyohei, so he was glad by that– But little by little it tested his innocence, his patient… Him fully.

   Knowing well it wasn’t just a nightmare, Kadota could affirm he met a succubus.

    _I thought those things killed you, though…_

   Unlike his knowledge, it didn’t. It barely left Kadota hurt, just a bit tired. That’s why for a good time he dismissed what happened that night, focusing on his daily activities, and yet with more time passing, the more tired he felt. And those images, the flashes on his head grew harder. It was all too strange.

   The hands touching down his arms, sharp nails scratching slightly along the skin. She had a smile on her face, and he couldn’t take it off. He couldn’t do anything. Just stare at long, silky, brunette hair, the shape of her breasts, thin waist with the finest legs that pushed against him–

   “Dotachin?” Erika’s voice suddenly took him out of his fantasies, leaving a deep color of red on his cheeks and neck.

   “Ah, yes.” He was still recovering from all that environment, so he had to take a few breathes before continuing. “Saitama, huh? It’s not so close. But it will be fast, right?”

   “So you’re going?” She didn’t wait for the answer to let out a happy, quick noise. “Five at the station, alright? That’ll give you some good minutes to get ready. Don’t make me wait too long~.”

   Kadota sighed and nodded. She couldn’t see him, he knew she couldn’t, but even so it was like they were connected enough to understand each other by far. It was like that with the entire group. When one was in danger, the others simply knew. Although this time everyone seemed calm enough to not mind about Kadota’s sudden weakness. (And well, he was thankful for it).

   He hung up the phone, getting up to check himself on the mirror. Not so bad. Not good either. Choosing a pair of clothing, he entered the bathroom for a quick shower. Taking his clothes off, he tried to look out for any scars or bruises left… But there were none. If he didn’t feel so tired, so hungry, so needy of someone, he could say that thing never happened. That the damn creature created another of it, turned Kadota into something he should never be. 

   Kyohei brushed his hair back with the tip of his fingers and started washing his skin. The soap smelled good, slippery between his hands, sliding down his thighs…

   “I really need help, don’t I…?”

   Kadota almost wanted to knock himself over all the feelings. It was just plain stupid. He should just… Seduce someone and be done with it, right? But seduce who? Erika? No, she was his friend. His precious friend who didn’t deserve that. He knew Erika would take him seriously if he explained his situation… After half hour. And three explanations. But still. She would understand and even offer people– Or herself to help him out. But he couldn’t. It was impossible. Friends were meant to help on hard times, but not to deceive and use just like that.

   So for their own good, he decided to not do that to her.

   The question remained though. He would have to feed off someone soon. Who would be the victim? Someone he knew, from Ikebukuro, a Dollars member, a stranger? Should he go for the type of girl he liked, or the type of girl who could give to him what he most needed? Older, younger?

   Shaking his head, Kadota finished washing himself and decided taking a full bath wouldn’t help - ten minutes on the bathtub would take him to places he didn’t want to go. Besides, it was too hot, and he felt too much on the edge of fainting to do that. So he just got up, dried himself, got ready to go out. A snack and some milk to help him stay well for a while.

   “If I at least looked less pale. That’d be cool.”

   Kadota shrugged and brushed his teeth, got his money, bag, put his shoes on and left the house. Despite being a small apartment with no objects of value inside, he locked it, just in case. If he passed through a hit-and-run experience, he should expect anything from those thugs, after all.

   Thankfully, he didn’t need to walk much. Passing through a few corners, crossing the main street, trying his best to not look at people much, Kadota arrived on the station, seeing a woman dressed in black wave for him from afar. She had a big smile on her face and her hair was hidden by the hat. Her purse had a few anime buttons on it, and today she wore a thin coat over her dress. While Kadota struggled with the warmth.

   “Dotachiiin!” he approached her, getting his card ready to go to the train “it’s so awkward when you are late! But anyway, I got distracted by this big guy on my way here so-“.

   There was someone behind her.

   The man looked over, and just then noticed Anri was with them. She also wore a black dress, a thin coat and a purse—Hers was round and completely black, with some grey details. It was almost like the two of them were going to sing together somewhere. And maybe that was why Anri was hidden herself from the world – her blush and shyness were noticeable everywhere. Erika stopped talking and reminded them that they were lucky to have Anri’s presence there, and it cause the other to low her head and greet him. He did the same. And he was lucky indeed. Having Anri there meant Erika didn’t need to go alone, which meant he didn’t need to go with her, and the two would have fun together. And he would come back home. Exhausted.

   “Are you alright, Kadota-san?”

   Anri’s voice startled him. Her eyes looked directly into him, and she was more relaxed than before. Shorter than the adults, Anri looked even smaller by Erika’s embrace, one hand on her shoulder, the other at her arm. It slid a bit down, on the curve where her breasts ended. Anri really did have a good body. Her curves should leave anyone envious, and her face wasn’t any less pretty – big eyes and plump lips, soothing voice garnishing it–.

   “Uh, yes, I’m just a bit tired. Is okay for you to be out until late?”

   He almost worried them more than needed. Anri was not a choice. In any way. She was too young and too— not an option. That would be unfair to everyone around him, not mention he didn’t believe he could charm the girl at all.

_Or no one at all._ He thought.

   “I’m going to be with her so it’s alright. I wasn’t expecting Anri-chan to go because of the day, but since she’s with us, I think we are going to sleep on Eri’s house, so do you still want to go, Dota?”

   Being called Dotachin wasn’t good, but Erika still found a worse way to transform his name. If only he felt good enough to retort to that at the moment…

   “I’m going, but I won’t stay with you.”

   He smiled and started walking. Despite his tiredness, his weakness, all the confusion inside his head, he was strong enough to maintain his pose in front of the girls. If they hurried, he would stay like that for time enough to not give up on everything already.

   “Where are you going then?”

   An idea passed through his mind when he was on his way there, looking at an accident involving a really big guy, a little old woman, and a bike. And ideas like that shouldn’t be thrown out at difficult times.

   “Since we didn’t have the chance to last time, I’m going to see Chikage.”

 


	2. Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn’t expect to hear his new friend cumming at a strange bar in the middle of Saitama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I'm not used to write a fanfic like this, but it's been fun.

   It was possible to hear the oven from the living room, the sweet smell of cookies being apparent after half hour. The brunet sometimes felt impatient enough to look over and over again, making sure they were growing well, at the point he needed. Wearing an apron and gloves, he switched that tray with another one.

   The moon was high and clear that night, it was possible to see the greatness of the city by all the turned on lights across it. The man stopped by his window, taking off the gloves, mesmerized by the colors. Chikage Rokujo was a busy, energetic man, but tonight he decided to give himself some alone time, a rare thing on his routine.

   And that was how he discovered new things to do to his girlfriends. This time, it was food. Last time, he watched so many movies they wanted to talk more about, he could recite them at anytime.

   Of course he didn’t do those things just for other people. It was an experience. He learned more, discovered things he enjoyed doing, and didn’t need any help around. A smile appeared on his face when he realized that, and how well he was doing. It was his first time trying to cook something not japanese, after all.

   He turned the computer on as he waited for the second part to finish. It was when his cellphone vibrated, and when he got it, noticed that there were 3 lost calls, two from someone from his gang, one from an unknown number. He wondered if he should worry and call back when his doorbell rang.

   Opening the door, he found the guy who called him, and the apparent reason for the unknown number. Chikage blinked, surprised for seeing him at that time of the night, on that day, on that place.

   “Kadota-no-danna!” His smile showed teeth and Kadota gave him a simple one back. The man on his side started talking.

   “Yo Captain, this guy really went around looking for you, so I brought him here,” he stared at Chikage waiting for some approval, since he didn’t know bringing a Dollars member to his boss house was the best idea. By the expression the Casanova showed though, it was. “So huh...”

   “Don’t worry, were you in the middle of something?” Despite being harsh sometimes, Chikage was a really nice Captain.

   “No, I just finished my work. I was thinking of going out for a bit, y’know.”

   “Right, you should rest though.”

   Kadota observed everything from his silent manner. It was interesting to see the other in such a common situation, seen every time they had “contact” with each other, something shady was going on behind. Although this wasn’t really an exception.

   “So, what are you doing here?”

   Kadota looked over him with a serious expression and Chikage decided to take him inside.

   “Wait there Misou, we’ll be out in a minute.”

   He closed the door after Kadota, leaving his friend waiting in front of his apartment. When he turned, saw Kadota admiring the place. And let his nose admire the sweet smell.

   “You have a big house.”

   “I have big things.”

   He laughed with his own joke and told Kadota to sit there so he could bring something to drink. Kadota refused and claimed that all he needed was to being listened to. Chikage asserted he could give him any help he needed, because even though they didn’t know each other so well, they were friends, and that was what friends do. He _needed_  help. His eyebrows frowned all the time, leaving a mark on the middle of his forehead. His palms sweated, eyes remained fixed on the other. He seemed really troubled, looking for the right words to say. And then they finally came, low and concrete.

   “Do you believe in supernatural things?”

   The shock was quick and was about to turn into a snicker, yet Chikage realized he was talking seriously; therefore this was an important part of the problem. He assented.

   “Really?”

   “I mean, look at where we live. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were some weird shit on Ikebukuro. Like the sweet Black Rider.”

   “Sweet?”

   “She’s obviously a pretty woman.”

   Chikage sat a bit distant from him, waiting for the rest. It was surprisingly easy for them to jump from one subject to another, but since Kadota was so needy for something, they came back to the previous line.

   “So if I tell you about something, you will believe me?”

   “Of course.”

   “Really?”

   “Really.”

   “Alright. Don’t tell anyone this, I haven’t even told my own friends. They suspect though. And if you don’t believe on what I’ve said, you can just ignore and forget it, alright?”

   “I won’t ignore you, man, you can trust that. And I don’t blame your friends, you look kind of pale.”

   “Not just pale.”

   The younger turned his body a bit more, adjusting his posture, preparing himself for the worst.

   “You can tell already.”

   “I know.” He sighed. “I think... Something weird visited me a few nights ago.”

   “Something weird?”

   Kadota opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

   “Oh no, don’t tell me you’re a vampire now and want to suck my blood. I know it must delicious, but-- No, no wait. I have nothing against it, as long as you don’t take too much. That’s what friends are for, right? Okay, you can--.”

   “Chikage, I wasn’t turn into a vampire.”

   “Oh.”

   “I... Need a girl though.”

   Nobody had any idea of how much he took to say that. Loud enough to be heard and reflected in his mind. Enough to start judging himself. He trembled, waiting for the worse.

   “A girl?”

   “Yeah, I-.”

   “Alright.”

   That was normal for the guy who had 8 girlfriends, and he completely forgot.

   “No, I mean-- I’m not good with girls like you. Nor can do anything you do. And this is why I need your help.”

   God, that already felt like talking too much. Giving too much embarrassing information. He didn’t want to explain his situation, nor admit how long he stayed weak because he simply didn’t had the courage to seduce anyone. It could be normal to people like Chikage, but not for him. Thankfully, all Chikage did was to look in his eyes for a long time and nod. He probably felt questions shouldn’t be made without any previous thinking.

   “Got it. Don’t worry. We gonna party tonight.”

   Not sure if that was what he needed, he simply let the other open to his door and call his friend to go out with them. Chikage was really fast on quickly grabbing a coat, shoes and his hat to go out, he really started doubting his decision to go there. He just hoped for the best.

   Before leaving the house, Chikage turned the oven off.

\--

   Three drinks - a clear blue, a deep green with some light parts and a dark brown - were put in front of the guys. Chikage was on the right, beside Kadota, and on opposite of them there was the guy from before. He took a sip of his drink - which was a really cold beer - enjoying the taste before drinking more. He seemed distracted with a short girl on the table behind them. She wore a blue dress and cute braids that valued her round face.

   “What are we doing in a bar?” Kadota asked as he saw the green drink being pushed to him. “What is this even made of?”

   “You said you needed a woman, didn’t you? I don’t think you’d appreciate, nor find, high school girls at this time. Besides, nobody comes to a bar wanting to get a deep relationship, and this is exactly what you need, right?”

   That was true and Chikage really thought about this, he had to admit, but the man didn’t appreciate the fact he had to drink in the first place. Who knew what he was capable of with that?

   “Don’t worry, I’m paying.”

   Money wasn’t the reason he didn’t want to drink, but he simply shook his head and tried to take a sip. It was sweet, but somehow also citric. It was-- strange, but not bad. When he turned, he could see the other enjoying his weirdly blue drink much more than himself. Chikage’s eyes wandered on the place, going from the waitress - with her short black skirt - to a woman on the other side of the bar. She stared back, quickly looking at her purse as her cheeks blushed.

   “See, we have some beauties here.”

   He smiled, and Kadota felt bothered by something, he just didn’t know what. Maybe by the fact Chikage was able to initiate things so easily, maybe because that was a bad idea, maybe because his mind was still on his own problem that sounded difficult to solve (or perhaps it was the drink). It wasn’t so hard. _It isn’t so hard_ , he thought. _I just have to be myself, and do it already. Be myself? No, I just… I just have to._

   “I’ll be right back.”

   Kadota got up and walked over the bar. He called the barman - for some reason he didn’t want to trouble the waitress - and asked him to give a drink to the woman on the other table. It took him a while to decide what to ask exactly, since he wasn’t any specialist, but anything was better than nothing. He came back to the table to watch the scene - Chikage and the other man joined him. The barman made the drink, gave to the waitress, who gave to the woman in her group of friends. She touched her chin, giving a head shake, but when the waitress pointed to Kadota’s table - which made him turn to his hands, a pressure running on his neck and face - she smiled and accepted it. Took a sip before glancing at them. Chikage seemed surprised.

   “Wow, who would know you’re faster than me.”

   Kadota sighed.

   “You chose a shy one though.”

   The three looked at her table, she wasn’t staring back anymore.

   “Are you going to drink that?”

   The “Misou” guy asked that bluntly, pointing over the green drink. Kadota only drank half of it, without realizing - probably result of his nervousness and weakness. It didn’t give him any effects though.

   The waitress arrived with water for the three, and whispered something on Chikage’s ear. Kadota tried to listen what it was about and got nothing but gibberish. By the way his friend smiled and looked over another table again, it was something good. She left, and Chikage passed the water to Kadota.

   “I need to go to the bathroom.”

   And left. It was weird to be without him on that place - everything looked bigger and louder, quite annoying to his ears. Maybe that was how anyone would feel without the company that dragged them to a corner, dark bar in the middle of the night. Kadota checked his cellphone, put his hands on his pockets, looked over the other tables, observed the man in front of him... Some time passed, he couldn’t know how much, but it definitely did. And no Chikage was back. Kyohei forgot about his problems to start worrying about the man.

   “Uh, Misou--?”

   He stopped paying attention to his cellphone and looked over it.

   “Oh, that’s not my name.”

   “No?”

   “Yeah, that is... A result from an inside joke. Only Captain and the others call me by that. It’s a long story. Do you wanna know?”

   “No, let’s… Leave it for another day. Look, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment.”

   “Alright. But maybe I won’t be here when you come back.”

   “Why?”

   The - whatever was his real name - pointed to two tables behind, not the one with the short girl, but one that had a lonely woman crying over a text message, apparently. Her hair was dyed in blond, eyes tinted with light brown.

   “... I don’t think she wants your company, dude. No offense.”

   “Is that right?”

   Apparently not everyone thought as much as he did, and because of that he let it pass. Maybe the woman would feel better with some company, as useless as it could be. He considered the possibility of him going to her and all, but somehow she didn’t seem someone who could satisfy him, in any way. It was weird how he already sensed who could end his hunger - being near or not, he knew way more about people’s energy than before. Damn creature who turned him into that.

   It was when he got up that he noticed that his target was now gone. She wasn’t anywhere around suddenly, but her friends were still there. Weird. He walked over the bathroom, entered it, seeing that no one else was around. That meant Chikage wasn’t there.

   Kadota left the bathroom trying to look for his friend - he probably had gotten into some problem, as always - and found out an exit to outside, kind of an open door to the back side of the building. He wasn’t simply driven by his curiosity when he followed the path - there was something else that interested him, something invisible to the eyes. He stopped right before the turn in the dark alley. He didn’t know what made him stop either, but soon he discovered.

   High heels were taken off and put delicately aside. There were whispers, whispers spoken so low that they seemed to fight between not being found out and enjoying themselves. At first it was complete confusion, then, little by little they formed logical words, voices and meanings.

   “My legs hurt when I use them while I do this.”

   It was a girly voice, quite high and calm, with a tint of nervousness. Kadota could understand that nervousness didn’t come from danger or shyness though. It was excitement.

   “Are you used to it, then?”

   There was an angry kiss before the man chuckled. He knew that voice, that tone, that laugh-- It was Chikage. Chikage and a woman, in an alleyway, in the middle of the night, and they were--.

_**Shit, I really shouldn’t be here, should I.**_

 He was going to complain even more in his mind if it weren’t for a third voice. A woman’s voice. She seemed the more pleased from them all.  ** _Chikage, what the hell?_**

   She kissed his skin and curiosity had taken over Kadota. He couldn’t tell exactly what they were doing, since couldn’t see them, but he could use imagination. And for some reason, his imagination seemed very accurate. Where they kissed, how they touched, what kind of expressions they shown.

   And for the first time in weeks he felt good. Not excellent, just well. To make it perfect, he had to be in the middle, as bad as it sounded.

   “Are you sure?”

   He supposed the question was made for one of the girls, the one who hid her excitement the best. She wanted it, she just wasn’t used to show any of this, he guessed. And as confirmation she kissed his jaw, nuzzling against his face. The other already touched his clothes, pulling some of it and downing her fingers until his waist. He shivered and smiled and remained as calm as possible, despite drinking before this and all the other things that could influence his decision – like the fact they were in an empty place in the middle of the night. Almost empty. She touched his chest, making the man sigh deeply and hold her hair in response. “Rocchi…” The shyest pleaded, and was encouraged to go further by a French kiss that made her legs weak enough.  She didn’t knell, but was close to that – crouching on the floor, made the other girl give him some space so she could kiss his stomach. While at that, the other gently bit over his neck, leaving marks that faded away in just seconds.

   Kadota gulped. He heard her unzipping his friend’s pants and slowly putting his underwear down. The older tried his best to not be noticed there – his breath was controlled, with a hand over his mouth so he couldn’t make any sound. He could feel it though – her hand grasping at Rokujo’s base, sliding up and then pulling down the foreskin teasingly. As much as the second woman served as a distraction by whispering in his ear and gently kisses, it was impossible to not feel the pleasure from down, where her lips met the head of his member suddenly. Kadota breathed in. He heard Chikage’s moan – it was soft and pleased, happy with the situation.

   It felt like it was happening to him. It felt too close. But who exactly was doing things with him?

   The first girl?

   The second girl?

   Or Chikage?

   He knew the first girl’s mouth was warm and moist sucking him up, slowly going downer on him, her tongue massaging his length’s side. The other nibbled his ear, giggling and caressing over his chest. And the man clutched her back, giving out kisses whenever he could. It was overwhelming. Kadota shouldn’t be there. Would they notice if he left? Everything felt too hot and Kyohei had his head spinning, realizing he was already hard—just by the premises and noises the three were doing.

   “What’s wrong, Rocchi?”

   Kadota froze. Did he notice something? If so, he’d be so dammed now. Sure, the other was completely irresponsible for doing such thing in public, where anyone else could stumble upon, but still… He felt the wrong being there. And there was no way to hide himself. He needed to leave.

   Yet, he didn’t want to.

   “Nothing, honey.”

   The words were spilled before he squeezed something on her that made the girl moan, her cheeks reddening from how easy that was. The one down him looked up, receiving a pat on her hair, and continued licking around his head.

   “You should come for me already, Rocchi. Are you nervous?” She whined, talking like a child.

   “Not at all.” And he let out a low moan, making Kyohei’s ears go red and the girls feel content.

   His voice was quite nice. It didn’t sound forced, shy, nor rough. It was so natural and exciting; the older crouched and looked over his own pants – hardness being obvious at this point. The urge to touch himself was huge, and he tried to ignore it. It was painful though. For some very long minutes, all he could do was wait. And wait. Only when he heard another one of Chikage’s louder moans – and following it, heavy pants – that he got up, running to the bathroom.

   He didn’t expect to hear his new friend cumming at a strange bar in the middle of Saitama.

\--

   Chikage washed his hands and looked over the mirror, some dark circles started showing up under his eyes, but he looked lively as ever. He looked behind, casually, and walked over one of the stalls, kicking it lightly.

   “Hey man, I know you’re there.”

   Silence. Something shifted inside. A voice finally filled the emptiness.

   “You noticed?”

   “Only when—“ After Shin-chan asked him if he was nervous. “Only after some time. Hey--.”

   He seemed legit worried.

   “Sorry I got the girl you were looking for.”

   “It’s alright.”

   “Are you sure?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Can you leave there so I’m sure you’re sure?”

   “Just a minute. I felt dizzy.”

   Chikage leaned his head closer.

   “Should we solve your problem now?”

   That came out weird, but Kadota didn’t care anymore at this point.

   “No, I just—“ he thought on a way to not let the day end up in just a disappointed mess. There wasn’t any. He sighed, getting up and opening the door. “Let’s forget about it all.”

   The other showed a smile at seeing him again.

   “How about a drinking contest?”

   “No way.”

   “But I can--.”

   “You will lose too fast.”

   Kyohei smirked. He wasn’t sure if the gang leader was as good as him at drinking, yet he only made that statement to be a bit more positive and cheer Chikage up. He wasn’t sure why the last one though, since that bastard was the one getting blowjobs by strange pretty girls out of nothing.

   “Hey, how much you’ve heard?”

   Rokujo whispered too low for the other to hear, so when the older turned his face, he simply shook his head, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the bathroom. Kadota’s boner was already gone, and his pants felt comfortable again. They sat, seeing the third one sad, with another drink in hands.

   “Oh yeah, forgive my rudeness, I didn’t introduce you two—“ Chikage bowed in  a sarcastic tone “this is Hideki. I call him Misou because of  an inside joke.”

   He didn’t look like he had that name.

   “He told me that.”

  “Nice. Hey, what’s up with that face, were you rejected?”

  Right there. For reminding his friend’s heart was broken, Chikage put him in the competition too. They started it as light as possible, soon having one completely drunk man sleeping on the table, leaving just the two of them awake. The waitress observed it all shocked. It was just like their fight – when one seemed to be about to fall, he was back with all; they were side by side, with the same strength, the same brave look on their faces. For an outsider, it was quite amazing to find people who were so equally different.

   Despite everything that happened during two weeks until that part of the day, Kadota felt joy.

   Somehow, just like the other occasion, he won. Just by a bit, by Chikage’s hand tapping his shoulder and saying:

   “Oh Major, I can’t anymore.”

   Kadota was almost on his state, so maybe they actually were tied, since Kadota didn’t drink that first weird green beverage, while Chikage did. That was a detail Kadota could hide for now anyway, since he knew the other wasn’t on his best moment. He helped with the payment, of course.

   The strangest was that Chikage seemed completely normal. He laughed and walked with more energy, but it was hard to tell he was drunk. They left Hideki on his house, that was just two blocks from there, and went straight back to Chikage’s apartment, that was a bit farther, though still close. Just four blocks and three floors and they were there. It was too late, so Chikage told Kadota to just stay in and accept some cookies as his reward for winning –maybe also an apologize for earlier.

   The younger felt like he needed ten more things to apologize for that, so he should start somewhere.

   “You can leave your coat there.” He pointed at a hanger on the corner. He took off his own cloth and tossed over Kadota so he could hang it for him. Sat on the sofa and stretched himself, happily laying over his side.

   The older wanted to ask if it was really okay for him to be there, at the same time he didn’t. It was just a few hours of sleep. Maybe take care of the drunk one. It wasn’t much. Being around with a friend, maybe talk a bit, forget that night—forget the feelings inside of him. Look over Chikage. Stare at his neck, his shoulder, his collarbones, so firm and yet so thin—

   Suddenly, he felt Chikage’s body over his lap, crotch over his, light brown eyes staring right into him.

   “What…? What?”

   Despite Kadota’s confusion, Chikage leaned more, speaking as close to him as possible.

   “I’m helping you.”

And he held Kadota’s face, kissing his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (that is not an one-shot) in a long time~. I really had to write about this pairing because there isn't enough about them. So hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
